Bridenapping à la Troy Bolton
by liv-91
Summary: Guy: What happens if you fail at that task? -Patrick: Colin gets her -Guy: What are we gonna do? -Patrick: STEAL THE BRIDE!" Every guy in the room was looking at the screen. Silence... "it does sound like a great plan." - TG, one-shot


**_Bridenapping A la Troy Bolton_**

He could have been in hundred different places but his destiny decided to have him here. It really sucked… how stupid of him! How could he even think of such an idea… Stupid Patrick Dempsey, Stupid James, Stupid Troy Bolton.

Hiding in a Closet in the Brides room at his Ex-girlfriends wedding was one thing to add to his list of stupid things in his life. Was it crazy, that he hoped that maybe his plan would succeed and Gabriella would forgive him and marry him? Yeah it did sound crazy or maybe even insane. But one thing he was sure at … he would either way end up in jail or getting murdered by the Bride. Sounds like a lot fun, doesn't it?

Okay maybe he should explain why he was hiding in a closet at Gabriella's wedding. And why he waited that Gabriella's bridesmaids would leave so he could come out and kidnap her.

The real reason why Troy Bolton was in a closet … was because of a bad mistake he made exactly 3 years ago in college. He and Gabriella were together. An item. The perfect and so adorable couple. Everything was perfect for them and they were so in love. Until that one day that forced Troy Alexander Bolton, 3 years after the incident happened, to kidnap the Bride of another guy.

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal summer day for the lovebirds. Nothing couldn't have been better. They were both young, successful in college and in love. Nothing could stop their good mood. That was for sure… _

_Gabriella was a lovely and beautiful woman, who was admired by a lot of people. The one that most admired her was her boyfriend Troy Bolton. As far as Troy could remember everything went like his father and he planned. Until one night at New Year's Eve changed it all. At that night he met the woman of his life. Of course some people would think that he was exaggerating, but he wasn't. She became his friend, his love and his life. Gabriella broke the Status Quo of his High School and changed a lot of people. Like his heart matters. But he didn't mind because at the end of his senior year he finally got to decide for himself! What was best for him and his future._

_And she was his future… _

_Troy and Gabriella had a free day and decided to make a movie day. Of course Gaby's favorite movie "Made of honor" had to be in on it. Troy wasn't complaining this time, likely because she had whispered some really convincing words into his ear earlier. They were cuddling on the couch and watching "Made of honor". The petite brunette really adored that movie and would die to meet Patrick Dempsey. Troy was okay with it… "He's so handsome! I want to marry one day somebody like him." Gabriella squealed. Troy frowned and tried to ignore the feeling that told him to watch the movie carefully so he could learn something for life._

_"You can't be serious…. That guy could be your dad?" he just mumbled a little offended. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and bite with enjoyment on her lip. This was her favorite part where Patrick Dempsey told Michelle Monaghanthat he wanted to be with her and that he loved her. A deep sigh left her lips and Troy just chuckled and watched his beloved girlfriend nearly eat Patrick Dempsey alive with her eyes. _

_Patrick and Troy had first issues with each other but after they both decided that they were there for Gabriella. They got over their little issue. And became friends… _

_Seriously?! No! Troy was still jealous of Patrick but he mostly just shrugged it off and watched his Goddess. He leaned forward to his girlfriend and whispered into her ear "You know I look way better then that actor?" Still after 4 years of being with Troy, Gabriella's cheeks turned red. It was really not easy for her not to blush when Troy made a dirty or innocent comment. She slowly turned her head and leaned her head against Troy's. "Sure but sadly my dear you still have to see if you look as adorable as he is in his age. And I'm sure that he is a lot more 'active' now then you will be in 20 years" The blue-eyed boy smirked to that answer and whispered really low "Wanna bet on it, darling?" A little giggle escaped the red lips of Gaby, before they moved to whisper some words back "Bring it on Troy boy." and that was the end of their movie day. Troy leaned forward to press his lips against the soft ones of Gabriella. She deepened the kiss by putting her arms around Troy's neck and by climbing on his lap. Troy draw invisible circles on her lower back, which made her moan. Some minutes later after a hot make out scene both had to pull apart because of the stupid thing called lack of air. Then out of nowhere one sentence was heard in the room. 4 words that changed a lot again…"Will you marry me?" After that just silence came._

_"WHAT?" a little high pitched voice interrupted the quiet room.___

[Probably now some people think… What you asked her after 4 years to marry you?! Or you idiot should have made a more romantic proposal? And so on, but I would have been happier if that would have been me saying this words. Instead it was…]

_Gabriella's eyes were shining with excitement and joy. She had a big smile on her face. Troy had no idea what to say to her… she looked so beautiful and happy but his eyes nearly had popped out when Gabriella had said these words. "You can't be serious Brie?!! We are 4 years together and you want marriage? That's the most stupidest thing you could think of." Troy blurred out without thinking. He regretted it immediately when he saw the excitement in her eyes disappear and emptiness replacing it. Her expression was blank and he was afraid to say one more word. Whatever he would say it wouldn't end so well for him. They did had fights before but this time it was about something really important and Troy's words had not been the kindest ones. _

_Gaby's voice was a little hoarse when she answered without any emotion "So you think that it's stupid what I'm thinking and 4 years are no reason to get marry… And even if I said it out of the blue… and want marriage you clearly are saying that you won't give that to me?" Every single word was giving Troy chills. Not these nice ones, it were these ones that made you have an heart attack or these ones where you knew that something really bad would happen. "I'm not sure Brie." His words were really low nearly whispered. He was really not sure what to think. The blank expression on the brunettes face disappeared immediately and was again replaced but this time it was not emptiness it was pure anger. "Your NOT sure! I make it easy for you DARLING! Will you marry me? YES or NO?" she screamed at Troy. Her words echoed through their apartment. Troy's heart stopped at least it felt like it would have an heart attack even his breath came uneven. What on earth was he supposed to say? Marriage was she serious?! That was mean that she was giving him an ultimatum. What now? He couldn't seriously say Yes… He was 21 for god sake! He couldn't get married now! But saying No would destroy his relationship for sure. And it was not how it should be! This was not the fairytale kind of way…_

_"You can't be serious and tell me to decide Gabriella! That's just stupid!" He said a little louder than he wanted back to her. Troy hadn't even noticed that they were standing and looking angry at each other. Looking in her eyes told him at once that his words again had made an huge mistake. "Sorry Gaby I didn't mean that like that! How about we forget it and watch your favorite movie till the end?" And again bad bad stupid words and stupid Troy for thinking that everything would go great today. "NO Troy!! You can't just say that and don't answer my question! You make it sound like you don't want an relationship with me in the future. If that's the fact then I'm sorry but I can't be with somebody together who doesn't want to marry me!" she cried out. Her eyes were watering already and she was shaking uncontrollable. Troy was in panic now. He made a step in her way to calm her and tried to put his hand on her arm but she just slapped his hand away. He couldn't even say a word. Why wasn't he saying anything! He couldn't believe what was happening? Why on earth didn't he say something anything to stop what would happen!_

_"Then I guess there is nothing that connects us like I thought! It's over!!" with these words she left. She just ran out the door and never came back. And he was just standing there watching her leave him and doing nothing. _

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

Even now he didn't understand why he didn't followed her and told her that he wanted to give her everything but in the way how it should be! Her fairytale and not the unromantic way of her asking him. He had wanted to ask her not the other way around. And he was such a fool and jerk and …

Troy had an amazing future with an amazing woman and he just threw everything through the window. He had a future once but now he had none if he wouldn't stop the wedding and tell her what was left unspoken all these years. He never knew what could have been if he had just told her immediately why he couldn't answer her question. But now he had to! He had to hope that she would at least forgive him and be happy if that's what she wanted. But let's explain more about how he got in this situation.

_____________________________________________________________________

3 months before Gabriella's wedding…

"Gabriella believe us you look astonishing in this wedding dress and James is the right guy!" Gabriella's best friends tried to calm the Bride with soothing words. It wasn't the first time that Gabriella Anne Montez flipped out and wanted to just call off her wedding with James Green. She did love him but everything seemed to be going wrong or not how she wanted it to go. She wanted to marry him. She was sure but somewhere deep down something was just wrong. She met James 2 years ago on a trip through Europe in England. He was just transferring to Stanford and she was single. Everything was perfect they fell in love and when he asked her to marry him she just said yes without thinking. Strangely she remembered that when he said goodnight at that day she felt weird. Somehow not really happy. She always had imagined that day but it was not how she had wanted it… but she just ignored that feeling and called everybody immediately.

Now there were just 3 months before she would walk the aisle. She was excited and nervous and so much more. But still there was this feeling of dissatisfaction. She had no idea why. He was everything she wanted or wasn't he?

Again she shook that stupid feeling away and concentrated on her friends.

"But just look it's way to fluffy and in the wedding dress shop it looked better then now! I look awful in it. No that's not the dress." she screamed frustrated and undressed herself out of this horrible dress. Both of her friends groaned frustrated. "Seriously Gabriella what is wrong?! Every dress you liked and bought was perfect and then when you try it at home you flip out again!!" The dark skinned woman says even more frustrated. Taylor Mckessie had been always on Gaby's site. There had been little disagreements sometimes but they had went through thick and thin. And their friendship has even lasted after they went to college. Even her friendship with Sharpay Evans survived and that was really surprising when the blonde haired woman appeared at her door 2 years ago saying that they should do something together again. They had been together in Europe and they had a really great time. And now they were Gabriella's Bridesmaids. So technically speaking everything was great, right? Then why was always something wrong. The brunette just wanted to cry and lock herself in her room till after the wedding day. "I don't know what is wrong! But it seems so wrong!" she mumbled with tears in her eyes. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and said "Oh c'mon Gaby, it's going to be your day remember. Everything is going to be right. And if not then maybe if you didn't had broken up with Troy you would marry him today. So you have James! Be happy he's great" Sharpay was known for having a big mouth but right now she made the worst mistake she could have made because of talking. It was known that there were not many things that could make Gabriella angry but the biggest and most important rule was never ever mention Troy Bolton. "What did you say?!" Gabriella's scream echoed through the whole house and her angry expression showed exactly how she thought of Troy. She was furious and one more word about Troy would make her explode. After Gabriella broke up with Troy she was a completely wreck for a year and then she met James and was alive again. He was good for her. And Troy was just a jerk she never ever wanted to have anything to do with ever again. For Gabriella this was the end of the discussion. Sharpay just shook her head and kept her mouth shut this time. It was now official that Gaby was not in the mood for anything anymore. "Let's postpone it to tomorrow okay?" she whispered still with a shaking voice. Both bridesmaids nodded fast without any complain.

____________________

Somewhere at the same time…

"Your not helping Chad!" the good looking guy with the shaggy chest-nut hair groaned desperately. "3 months and still nothing and she still doesn't want to talk to me!" Since years Troy Bolton tried desperately to get Gabriella back. Even after he heard that she was engaged he didn't wanted to give up. He had to tell her. He had tried everything! He wrote her letters, called her, tried to talk to her even broke into her apartment after that he was thanks to a stupid judge he was not allowed to come near her. Her stupid boyfriend, he would never call that jerk fiancé, had made sure that there is no way he comes near her. He could convince the judge that Troy was some perverted stalker. Troy hated this guy guts!! He even thought of the possible to kill him but at that moment he was drunk. So nope he wouldn't do it. He didn't had the courage to do such a thing.

Since weeks his best friends had tried to come up with an genius plan. But nothing worked ever. Chad Danforth was just giving stupid ideas and his girlfriend (Troy was pretty surprised when he heard that Chad and Taylor were still together even after leaving high school) nearly kicked him out of their apartment when he tried to convince Gabriella to talk to Troy. His hairy dude could lose his girlfriend because of him and he didn't wanted to be the one destroying Chad's relationship with Taylor.

His other friend was Ryan Evans. Even his relationship with Kelsi survived. But it was amazing that Ryan was also on Troy's site. It was a big surprise when Ryan told him that he would help Troy. It was rather shocking because Ryan was also a close friend of Gaby. And Gabriella trusted him, she would have been disappointed if she would find out that Ryan was helping him but that didn't matter for Troy right now. The only reason that counted for him was that she would talk with him.

"How about we tell her that James is a murderer… she won't marry him then right!?" Chad said exciting. Both Troy and Ryan groaned even louder and Troy put his face in his hands. "You moron!" Sharpay's blonde twin snapped at the dark-skinned dude angry. "What?! At least I had an idea!" Chad said offended. "Okay you know what stop it!" Troy screams desperately. "We talk about this some other day!!!" Both friends went silent and respected Troy's wish.

____________________

1 month before the wedding

"Gabriella this dress is really the one!" Taylor whispered tired. Sharpay was already lying on Gaby's bed and just nodded even more tired then Taylor. But both friends saw that the Bride was still not convinced. She just shrugged and just changed into something more comfortable. "James is coming in some minutes… I'll see you too tomorrow at the spa." The bridesmaids sighed relieved and said there goodbyes and left.

She just didn't understand why she wasn't happy. It just sucked. She probably would have been more cheerful if the guy she would be marrying would have been Troy. Gaby was in shock. What the heck was she thinking! She was happy now and Troy could fly to the moon. She shook the thought immediately away but somehow it just didn't wanted to go away.

Gabriella jumped when she felt strong arms around her waist. "Hey Gabriella, how was your day?" James said in a happy voice. "Babe you scared the hell out of me! Don't do that again." Gaby mumbled without thinking a straight thought.

"Gabriella remember what we talked about? No stupid pet names. They are just so stupid and annoying and also no nicknames. And how Gabriella do you feel?" he said with such joy that for the first time Gabriella wanted to slap him. The no pet name rule annoyed her a lot. She loved pet names and nick names and he didn't even had a nickname for her. James just always called her Gabriella. She wasn't even allowed to give him any. And always these stupid sentences like 'how do you feel?' or 'are you sure that this is pork and not beef?'. Yes James was not perfect, but who was. A little voice whispered in her ear. "Troy is perfect." Gabriella nearly got a heart attack. For a moment she actually thought that James has said that but it were just her thoughts. She wanted to hit her head. How stupid of her to think of him as perfect. It was all Sharpay's fault that she couldn't stop thinking about his gorgeous smile and how his eyes sparkled when he looked in her eyes. The brunette didn't noticed that James had turned her around and was looking at her like she was losing her mind. She didn't saw James standing there. Right in front of her was Troy smiling at her and whispering "I will always love you Gaby" and then she leaned to him and kissed him softly.

"Gabriella I like kissing you but you know how I don't like if you are daydreaming and not answering to my questions." Gabriella blinked confused by the voice. That was not Troy's voice… that was James voice. It was now that Gaby noticed who really was standing in front of her. "Ehhh sorry Tr.. James! I was doing great. Thank you. How about we watch some movie today ?" she mumbled in shock. What on earth did just happened! Stupid stupid Sharpay… everything was her fault. She brought him up and Arrggggggggggggg!…..

"Of course! Here is the TV magazine. Let's see mmmh there is a really good documentary today." he said while looking in the magazine. Gaby tried to calm her breathing and looked at the magazine too and noticed something. "Oh my god! Look 'Made of honor' is today airing too! Let's watch this movie please?!" She was all jumpy immediately. She really loved the movie even after 3 years. James sighed and started shaking his head "Gabriella, Gabriella… really how old are you? A documentary is so much better and such a stupid trash movie is not good for your brain… Let's watch the documentary" He switched on the TV and changed the channels till he got the documentary and made himself comfortable on the couch and the brunette was still just standing there. Gabriella felt a little crack in her heart. She loved the movie and he called it trash. He didn't even asked her if it was okay with her that they watch the documentary. For him the discussion was over….

____________________

2 weeks before the wedding

Ryan was always a great friend to Gabriella but James was not the guy for her. He knew it. Maybe she didn't wanted to see it but all her complains about everything showed what all her friends and even her family could see. She was not sure about the whole marriage thing. And James was not the one. Everybody knew it except for the Future-wife-to-be. He even knew that if Gabriella would find out that he was helping Troy she would be crushed and hate him forever but he had to. Troy was the one for her. Ryan remembered really good how happy she was everyday and so cheerful when she told them that Troy would be coming. And with James… well she was not always so cheerful and lately now… the months and weeks before the wedding were quiet exhausting with Bridezilla around.

So that's why he was sitting in Troy's house. He had to admit that they had no success with coming up with a genius plan. In the background the movie 'Made of honor' was airing. Nobody of them really watched the movie. It was just somewhere in the middle of the movie and nobody paid really attention to it. "What can we do then?" Troy mumbled. "How should I know? She is not happy!" The blond guy said blank. Troy winced when he heard that she was not happy. "Maybe he should try again to talk to her? We could lock her in a closet and then push Troy in there too?" Chad said rather relaxed. This time Troy sighed, what should they do!! He ignored Chad and Ryan who started to argue a little. The blue-eyed man turned his head to the screen of the TV and remembered how cheery his love always got when she watched the movie. She always had these sparkles in her eyes when she saw that the movie was airing or on a movie day she always wanted to watch this movie the first and if Troy said playfully no, she did everything so he would say yes. And he always fulfilled her wishes and pleadings.

Right now the scene was where the guys were in the locker rooms and asking questions to Patrick Dempsey.

"(Guy) What happens if you fail at that task? -(Patrick) Colin gets her -(Guy) What are we gonna do? Steal the bride! -What we are gonna do? Steal the bride - What we are gonna do? -(Patrick)** STEAL THE BRIDE!**" Every guy in the room was looking at the screen. Silence…

"It does sound really like a genius plan…these guys have really good ideas" Chad said. Ryan groaned and said "That's not genius that's stupid! Steal the bride seriously. It's not like that would work. And hello we have here an serious situation! What are we gonna do with Gabriella's wedding with James. And no Chad murdering is not a good idea. If we would find something easy as Let's kidnap the bride and make her talk to Troy it would be great but we still have no idea what to do and the wedding is in 2 weeks guys! Think!" While he was talking his speech. Ryan was walking through the room and didn't noticed that both Chad and Troy were looking at him like he was some genius.

Ryan turned around and looked at their faces "What?!" he asked confused. "You're a GENIUS!!!" Troy screamed cheerful… "We are going to kidnap Gabriella" Again Silence. Chad nodded in agreement "That is really a great idea"…

Ryan looked at them blank and yelled "Have you all lost your mind!! Gabriella is going to kill you if you destroy her wedding! And not to mention what James or Sharpay is going to do with you! And also not to forget you are not allowed to get near to her and Chad is not allowed to do anything wedding related!!! I'm the only one that can convince her… so basically we have no hope for such a stupid idea!!!!!!" Troy nodded and looked at Chad who also nodded. Both of them were grinning at Ryan. The blonde guy's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the looks on their faces "Don't even think of sucking me into this!" he threatened them. "Please Ryan you need to help me! Gabriella is my love of my life! And I never got to tell her why I never answered her question!" Troy looked at him sad and his voice was desperate and begging Ryan to help. The Chorographer sighed… "Okay!!"

"Then let's kidnap the Bride!!!" Chad shouted in a really good mood.

____________________

1 day before the wedding

"Querida, are you sure that your fine?" Maria Montez looked at her daughter worried. Gabriella looked exhausted and lately these last weeks went a lot wrong. First the catering service called off, then the church caught fire and they were forced to change everything because the groom didn't wanted to switch the date or push it a little back. Gabriella's wedding dress had a hole and she even lost her engagement ring. If Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan wouldn't have been she would have killed somebody or herself. Ryan had been insisting on doing everything that included the church… it was a surprise because months ago he was offended when they asked him to help with the church stuff. But thank god everything went okay!

"I'm fine Mamita…" Gabriella was sitting in front of a mirror while her mother was making her hair. She looked sad. Maria was not convinced with that answer "You don't have to marry tomorrow. Just say it and I'll call off everything!" Gabriella sighed and whispered "If I would say yes … I would break James heart and I mean he is the one for me, right?" Gaby looked at her mother and noticed that she looked away when their eyes connected. "Mum, what is wrong?!" The brunette turned around and looked at her mothers worried face. Her mother sighed and pulled something from her bag. She gave it to Gabriella and mumbled "I kept this for you all these 3 years… I know that you maybe don't want to read it and sorry that I read it but…. I think Querida that you should read Troy's letter…" It was quiet again. Gabriella looked surprised at her mother and mumbled "You know that I don't care about him anymore!" Maria nodded and mumbled that she would leave her now alone and wished her a good night. But before she left she put Troy's letter on the cupboard.

Gabriella looked at the letter… it had a nice envelopment. She sighed … She was stubborn and hasn't read one of his letters. She just got 2... She thought that he would have tried harder but after a month he hadn't done anything. No letters, no calls, no asking if they could talk. She would have lied if she would have said that she doesn't want to see Troy ever again. He was her Patrick Dempsey. But time has changed and so have people. She wanted to finally forget about Troy… She had to for James. That's why Gabriella stood up and grabbed her cell phone and typed a number that even after 3 years she could never forget. She closed her eyes and heard the beeping tone. "… Hello here is Troy…" Gabriella stopped breathing … his voice brought so many memories back. She could tell that he was smiling by his voice. He was always a great guy. But what would she say to him now? Oh my gosh!!! What now? She would stutter for sure… she was going crazy right now and opened her mouth to say something when she got interrupted by Troy's voice "…. sadly I'm not here right now so please leave me a message…. beep…" and with that sentence she wanted to slap herself. It was just the stupid mailbox!! Arggggggggggggggggggggggg!! She switched it off immediately… she didn't wanted Troy to know who called.

She would call him some other day.

She slipped in her bed and closed her eyes. But it was not James face that appeared in her mind before she fell asleep… it was the face of a blue-eyed gorgeous guy with shaggy chest-nut hair that was smiling at her and telling her once again that he loved her.

____________________

"So everything will go like planned?!" The wildcat asked the blonde guy… Ryan just nodded and said "Everything will go perfectly… now you and Chad don't have to screw up and everything is going to be amazing!"

Everything was planned for the big day. They would kidnap Gabriella right before the wedding. The plan was simply Troy would climb into the brides room through the window before Gabriella is going to be there and wait for her. Chad will lead her there and grab her from behind while Troy grabs her in front and makes sure that she doesn't scream. And Ryan will watch out and tell if somebody comes. They will carry her through the window and put her in the car and drive away and then Troy will talk with her. The best plan ever.

____________________

The day of the wedding and kidnapping

Troy, Chad and Ryan met an hour before the wedding in the near park.

Ryan nearly got an heart attack so did Troy when they saw Chad wearing a ski mask on his face. "Do you want to scare Gabriella to death you idiot!" Ryan yelled again at Chad. Troy started chuckling. Chad just removed the mask and stuck his tongue out to Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes and explained calmly "Gaby is still at home… Troy you have 10 minutes to get to the room and Chad you have 20 to get to Gaby! Okay let's go" They all went to there position.

Troy went to the window and opened it. He climbed in without any problems. And nearly fainted when he saw that Gabriella was sitting in her wedding dress in a chair in front of a mirror. She hasn't noticed Troy. Dear God she looked stunning!! Troy wanted to run to her and kiss her but then he remembered that he was standing by the window and panicked. He looked around and saw a closet near and without second guessing he sprinted there fast and hid in the closet.

He was breathing really fast. Suddenly his phone vibrated, he got a message. 'Troy, Gaby is not at home anymore!!! Neighbor said they are already at church!! What now? C" Great and he is telling this now!!!! Message back 'I know that thanks dude!!!!!'

_____________________________________________________________________

And so Troy Bolton ended up in a closet. Lovely story, isn't it?!

He was already sitting on the floor for 30 minutes and waiting… Weird from the room he didn't heard a sound. Maybe she left already? He already wanted to open the door when he heard a really familiar voice "Gabriella! C'mon no crying! Your ruining the make-up…" Sharpay… Troy was surprised by her words and listened harder. And there it was the quiet sobbing. What was wrong? Was that normal for her to cry? Was it because she was happy?

A door was opened and another voice interrupted "Ehhh Sharpay you need to leave and ehh I'll need to ehmmmm give Gabriella something! Ryan is waiting outside for you…" It was Chad.

His phone vibrated again 'Where are you?! C' he sighed quietly and typed back fast 'Closet!!! T' A phone beeped in the room. "Oh that's my!" Chad said. "But I'm the bridesmaid Chad!!" again quiet…. "Go Shar everything is fine and look no crying." Gabriella's voice broke through the quiet atmosphere. "okay!" Sharpay sounded like she was pouting. A door was opened and closed again. And then silence again …

Again Troy's phone got a message and he looked down to see 'NOW! C' Without anymore hesitation he opened the closet door to see Gabriella staring confused at the closet. They both caught each others eyes and were just staring and nothing more. Chad cleared his throat and whispered "Dude! The plan we need to continue!" And noticed that Gaby is staring at both of them. Everybody is looking at each other. 3 minutes ago and still silence…

Suddenly the door opens and everybody winced in panic. It's Ryan… "We have a problem guys… James is going to be here in 2 minutes I couldn't stop him!" he says fast and is caught by surprise when he sees that the brunette bride is listening to everything and not in the sack already. "Why is nothing ready here!! She was supposed to be in the sack!!" he yells at Troy and Chad, who both are still under shock.

"Excuse me… What the heck are you all talking about!!!!!" Gabriella's loud voice interrupts the guys. But before any more words could be said Troy ran up to Gaby and threw her over his shoulder. Which surprised again everybody in the room.

"C'mon guys!!! Window!!" Troy yells at them. "TROY!! Let me down you idiot!!" Gabriella yells and hits his shoulder.

The door opens again. It's James. Silence……………..

"What the heck is this asshole doing with my bride?!" James shouts and makes dangerous steps closer to the blue-eyed guy. Sharpay and Taylor are standing next to James. "We are kidnapping her" says Chad nonchalant and pushes Troy, who already had his leg through the window with a completely confused bride over his shoulder, through the window. BUMMS….

Both Troy & Gabriella fell on the ground which ruined the brides dress. Tangled with each other lying on the ground. James voice screamed angry after them "Get me out of the way you stupid hairy guy!!" This was the moment Troy jumped on his feet and grabbed Gabriella by the arm and dragged her after him. He was running and surprised to see that Gaby was not struggling to get out of his grip. She allowed him to drag her…

Was she in shock? Or was she planning on killing him? He stopped in front of his car. "Get in." he said quickly to her. And she just continued staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked confused. She lifted her hand to Troy's face and for a second he was afraid she would slap him but she didn't. "Did this just happened? Are you real?" she whispered while her fingers danced across Troy's skin and left wherever they touched his skin a burning pleasure. He tried to refocus but her fingers didn't let him concentrate. They felt like they were teasing him and that was just weird. Wasn't she supposed to slap him from ruining her wedding. But she didn't. She just stop caressing him and got in the car. Troy had the kidnap thing planned well but somehow nothing was going like it was supposed to. He climbed in the drivers seat and started the engine. And drove away with her.

After 2 hours somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Troy stopped the car. 2 hours of not saying one word. It was tortures for him. Why wasn't she yelling?! He was looking around and noticed that he had no idea where they were. He remembered when Gaby and he went for holiday and just drove and drove and then got lost. It was pouring and they had to stop driving and walk miles to a motel. If they told their friends and family this story they always felt pity for them, because it must have been the most horrible vacation of their lifetime. But they were wrong. It's was the best holiday ever. He and Gaby had such a blast even that everything was going wrong… they were together and happy.

"Why?" Gabriella's crystal voice called his thoughts back to where they should be.

"What?" He asked worried. Now the explosion would come. "Why didn't you take the last road right?" she mumbled nonchalant. That was her question?! Seriously!! Who cared about that stupid road. He was waiting for a hurricane to come and she asked him why he didn't took the last road right… "You seriously are asking me this?! How about you ask me something for serious like … Why did I kidnap you or how about why I never answered your question?!!" he yelled at her. Gaby winced and this time she snapped "Sorry! That again nothing is going like you planned mister Romeo! But life never goes planned!" "Finally!" he said relieved. She was angry. He got what he wanted. "Finally what?!" she screamed at him. "Your reacting like you should be…" he said happy. She looked at him confused and said "Are you crazy!" He chuckled "No … but finally you are angry instead of being nonchalant to the fact that you hate me." A sigh left his lips. It felt great. He opened the cars door and got out of the car. Leaving a pissed Gaby behind. He walked a little in the desert. When he felt that Gaby walked after him. He looked up to the sky. It looked like it would start raining.

"You asshole! You ruined my wedding" she yelled angry at him. He turned around to her and smiled "I did? Really … are you sure?" These words caught her by surprise "What you mean with if I'm sure? I am…" she whispered confused. "I'm sorry…" he said and came one step closer to her. "Sorry about what?" she said back. "About not telling you all my reasons and about ruining your wedding" he whispered and came even closer to her. "You mean your reasons for being a jerk!" she yelled back. "Yes…" he mumbled in fear. Her eyes were watering. Everything had been perfect once. She had been under his spell. It was like he took her soul and her heart with him the moment they broke up. He made her complete … She had knew what everybody had wanted to say to her the weeks before her perfect day… "Then explain it please to me because my thinking is stupid right!?" she cried out. "No it isn't Gabriella Montez! And you know it! …I always wanted to give you everything you wanted. Because making you happy was the best thing I could do! You were my angel. My everything and I wanted to give you your perfect fairytale… you were always dreaming about! And yes I loved you and still love you Gaby. And I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't wanted to marry you. I want to marry you but you destroyed everything I had planned. The perfect proposal is supposed to be romantic and I was supposed to ask you and not you me! You would have been disappointed if you would have told people how I proposed to you and then tell them that it was you who proposed! I wanted to be your Patrick Dempsey. And then when you broke up I had no idea what to do! Because for sure you wouldn't believe me… Not one word… You didn't answered my calls or letters and even when I tried to talk to you… you just ignored me… And then you met James and he made sure that I didn't came near you… even that he made me sound like a freaking stalker in front of the judge… I tried Gabriella and I'm sorry that I didn't succeed like I should have…I want you to be happy and be with the person you want to be with… " he cried out in despair. Gabriella was speechless. That was one long speech. Every word was so strong and her head was buzzing of so many words. It had been there the whole time… She hasn't been happy because something had been missing. He was missing in her life… She was angry with him, furious. Everything had been planned and still everything went wrong. He had wanted her. He had… but how can you forgive somebody…

The clouds were grey and a drop fell down the sky and touched the ground of the desert. Drop after drop… it made the dusty desert clean. It washed all the worries away, all the fears… everything … And it just left two people standing there in the rain looking at each other. Wet and changed. "I waited for you… For 3 years." the crystal clear voice broke the regular pattering of the rain. "I know… and I'm sorry! But your everything I want Gabriella. You're my other half you make me complete and a better person. I love you and I want to marry you. 3 years were the horror for me and I needed you all these years. So here I am asking you … Will you marry me Gabriella Montez?" The man said back to the woman of his dreams. "I need to get back Troy. The wedding, James…" she whispered with tears in her eyes but they were invisible thanks to the rain. He breathed in and out … it was what he expected her to say. That she didn't wanted him.

Back at the church

He drove her back… watching her go to her fiancé … She didn't even turned her head to look at him the last time. It was over. It was said and done what he had wanted her to tell her. That was it…

He couldn't really understand that it was really over. She was gone and he had his chance and he just missed it.

The blue-eyed man heard a voice in the distant saying "The wedding is back on. Places" … That really was it.

He turned around and walked away. He left a note for Chad & Ryan, telling them to get his car and that it was done… mission completed.

____________________

2 weeks after the wedding of Mrs. Gabriella Montez-Green

Troy had spent his whole 2 weeks lying in bed and doing nothing. The words …Mrs. Gabriella Montez-Green brought him to tears… He was broken. Everything was wrong and he couldn't do anything against it. He gave up trying. He just gave up. He felt like drowning… and nobody cared nobody… No Gabriella… No friends… Nobody. Nothing left to say…what then … nothing. He had been depressed for all these 2 weeks and somehow the stupid fact that it was over couldn't get of his mind. That was it…?

The doorbell rang and brought Troy back to reality for once… He got up and stopped in front of the door. He had been ignoring all calls and even when his friends came to talk he hasn't opened the door. So why now? What has changed?

He took one more breath and opened the door.

And there was one person he never expected there to be… It was her. Gabriella.

"Troy? Can I come in." her haunting voice asked him. He simply just nodded because he couldn't make a word out with his mouth. "Is you phone broken?" she asked again with this haunting voice that seemed so tempting to him. Finally he found words "No… why?" She looked at him concerned and answered "I tried to call you and Chad and Ryan too … everybody tried to call you." She walked around his apartment and Troy followed all her movements… then he finally found the words that he was struggling with and asked the one question he wanted to know "Why are you here and not with your…. Husband ?" It hurt like hell to hear these words and even say them. "What husband?" she giggled and looked at Troy like he has lost his mind. What on earth did she just say!? "Your husband … James… wedding?" he stuttered confused … "Troy there is no husband. I didn't got married. I mean hello why should I when I get such a cute and amazing Proposal. James didn't proposed that amazing. He made dinner and then just ask me… it was nothing spectacular but you kidnapped me and asked me to marry at the most stupidest and worst moment ever and still it was the most perfect way it could be. And sorry that I couldn't come immediately… I had to send all the wedding gifts back and arrange everything with moving out of James apartment and so on…" Silence.

Troy stared at her and his lips lifted to a smile at the most beautiful creature. "I love you" he whispered loving. "I know. I love you too wildcat! And by the way that question… does it still count or…" Troy interrupted her by kissing her on the mouth and sweeping her of her feet and walked her in the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot…

And noises were heard from the inside… a voice said "Yes the question is still available. So will you Gabriella Anne Montez marry me Patrick Dempsey?"

A giggle was heard and a loud voice screamed "YES!…Pa..Troy!!!! Ahhhhhhhh" …. laughs and giggles and chuckles were heard and so much more…

_____________________________________________________________________

Everything went great for Gabriella & Troy. They moved in together and all the pain was forgotten everybody was happy and everything was just perfect in the best way it could be. They were engaged and would marry in 1 month and Gaby was in the best mood ever. She found the perfect dress and everything went like her fairytale should be. Her other half Troy was not complaining at all. He had finally what he wanted and nothing could destroy. The judge that didn't allowed Troy to come near Gaby was confused when they asked her to marry them legally. Churchly everything also went perfectly fine. No problems. No kidnaps. No crazy stalkers. No James. No Bridezilla….No Patrick Dempsey … okay maybe he still was there in the movie 'Made of honor' …. but now there was just Troy and Gabriella.

So after years the story Bridenapping a la Troy Bolton gets a lot of laughs. When Troy tells them to his family and friends… His wife just rolls her eyes and pinches him. He just smiles at her and hugs her. 3 years after the wedding Gabriella got the news that she is pregnant. A girl called Samantha was born… followed shortly some years by a boy named Jack … A happy little family that still after all these years is perfectly happy and together.

The perfect ending for a love story. Or it was the perfect beginning for an even bigger adventures… Love…Family…Life..…Forever…….

**The End**


End file.
